xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Seed
History Origin The '''Death Seed was an artifact of Celestial design and was created as one string of a number of cosmic relics forged by this mighty species. They served as the polar opposite counterpart of the Life Seed and were critical in the Celestials goals on their targeted worlds. Death Seeds were given to select individuals who were charged by the Celestials with the goals of aiding natural evolution of superior species on worlds. Those infected by the Death Seed had the singular duty of ensuring the rising of a superior species such as Mutants that could only be achieved by the elimination of an inferior race such as Humans. This was a critical duty as failure to do so meant that the Celestials would eventually arrive and eradicate the entire planetary population of the failed experiment. Thus, those given a Death Seed faced a remarkable change in their personalities as they became fixated on the role of ensuring natural evolution thus they became more ruthless as well as placed themselves in positions where they could direct such actions. Apocalypse in a number of realities was known to had held a number of Death Seeds in his possession as he was charged by the Celestials with ensuring evolution on the planet Earth. One such Death Seed was placed within the body of Warren Worthington who served as Death amongst the Horsemen of Apocalypse. In the Age of Apocalypse reality, the role of the dead Apocalypse was taken over that reality's Wolverine who had acquired a Death Seed and began purging the population of the Human race in order to ensure the planet's survival from the Celestials. His position in the hierarchy of Apocalypse's forces was unknown to that reality. Apocalypse Solution Despite being freed from Apocalypse, Angel was known to had retained the Apocalypse Strand within his body which brought about a return of his Archangel persona when his Techno-Organic wing matter was harvested by the Choir. Afterwards, following the return of Hope Summers, Wolverine established a new black ops X-Force to eliminate threats to the dwindling Mutant race. Among his team mates was Worthington with the two collaborating in killing a newly born Apocalypse who was seemingly killed in the operation. His death, however, awakened the Death Seed within Worthington and the Archangel persona became dominante despite Psylocke's best efforts. It was only after freeing the Dark Beast did they learn that Worthington had undergone the Ascension into the Heir of Apocalypse due to the Death Seed's effects. He also revealed that the only way of counteracting its effects was a Life Seed but that another would not be planted on the Earth for centuries. However, he stated that some existed in his home reality in the Age of Apocalypse. Upon journeying to that reality, they came into conflict with that dimensions version of the X-Men who mistakenly believed X-Force to be enemies due to Dark Beast accompanying them. This chain of events led their version of Sunfire to destroy the Life Seed whilst Dark Beast fled back to the main reality. X-Force later worked together with the X-Men in assaulting the prison compound known as The Sky where it was revealed that the new ruler of Apocalypse's forces was none other than the Age of Apocalypse Wolverinw who was infected with the Death Seed. This Wolverine managed to knock out his wife Jean Grey and took her to his chambers where he intended to infect her with the Death Seed to turn her into the Horseman Death. But he was stopped by the main reality's version of Wolverine along with his X-Men. However, Jean sent the group back to their own dimension instead of fighting in her own as she believed that she had to fight her now villanous husband. In the mainstream reality, Sanjar Javeed was killed by Deathlokk leading to the loss of Death of the Horsemen. As a result, Archangel was required to choose his successor and went before the Dreaming Celestial in order to acquire a new Death Seed. Dark Beast would ask him who would he choose as his successor and Worthington would comment that the choice was only natural in that he would select Psylocke. The process would transform her into the latest incarnation of Death until the Age of Apocalypse Jean Grey used her powers to remove that persona and return Psylocke back to normal. Notes *In appearance, they resemble the same shape of a Life Seed but emit a purple light instead. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/death-seed/18-57007/ Category:Items